


Sweet-Talk

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Cave is away on a business trip, and Caroline gets lonely.(Originally posted to LJ 8/29/12)





	Sweet-Talk

   “ _This next test is supposed to turn your skeleton to pure iron_.”  
  
     The first thing Caroline heard was the sound of his voice. It took her a long moment to register any more than that. She blinked groggily, wondering why her neck felt so stiff—until she realized she’d fallen asleep in her chair with her head lolling over.  
  
     “ _The lab boys say this might cause a slight loss of bone mass, so if your fingers start to flop, let a test associate know. We’re working on that_.”  
  
     She shook herself and sat up. In front of her were her typewriter, with a half-typed page protruding from the roller, and the hefty tape deck she’d lugged home from the office. One of her boss’s recordings babbled quietly from its speakers.  
  
     “ _Shouldn’t be anything to worry about. They’ll just send you across the hall to the lab where we’re trying to re-grow bones_.”  
  
     A gentle smile teased her lips. Bringing the tapes home to transcribe them was a perfect idea. It made sure they had the transcripts on file, it kept her busy—and it let her hear the sound of his voice.  She missed the sound of his voice.  
  
     Five short days, that was all she had to manage. Monday morning she’d dropped him off at the airport and watched his plane fly away, and on Friday she’d pick him up and things would be back to normal. But it was only Tuesday night and already it felt like forever. It just wasn’t the same with him gone.  
  
     Caroline sighed, rubbed her eyes, and straightened up in her chair. It was well past her bedtime, but she didn’t want to sleep just yet. There was still work to do. And last night’s sleepless ordeal, huddled lonely and cold in the empty spot he left in her bed, was not something she wanted to repeat.  
  
     It was silly how much she missed him. He was probably sound asleep in his hotel room right now, not thinking of her at all, when all she wanted was to blink herself there and snuggle up by his side. His absence felt like the hollow left by a pulled tooth. She couldn’t sleep well anymore without the warmth of him, and the smell of him, and his strong arms holding her close…  
  
     She shook herself again, fighting the reverie, and focused on her typing. Or tried to. Her boss’s voice was a distraction now, carrying on in the background as she tried to read what she’d already written. She’d have to rewind the tape to where she’d last left off, and who knows how long it had been playing while she was asleep—  
  
     God, she was too tired for this. Maybe it was time to get some rest after all. She rose from her chair, and her finger hovered over the tape deck’s switch—but hesitated.  
  
     “ _If you need immediate medical attention, just raise your hand and the EMTs will be there on the double. Assuming you don’t catch ‘em on their smoke break_.”  
  
     She traced the button with a fingertip, but couldn’t press it. She needed that voice.  
  
     And then she had a thought.  
  
     Too exhausted to do more than strip off her dress, she pulled a spare blanket out of the linen closet and flopped onto the sofa in her underwear. It felt good to sprawl out on the cushions. “ _If you’re here for the aquatic human experiments, line up at the end of the hall, and a test associate will be with you in a minute_ ,” the recording continued. She smiled and curled up under the blanket. “ _We’re gonna pump you with some fish DNA, cut some gills into you, speed the process up with a little gamma radiation, and set you loose in the testing pool. You’re all Olympic swimmers anyway, so you’ll be in your element! Lucky fellas,_ ” he added with a chuckle, and Caroline purred.  
  
     His voice melted her like butter. Soothed by the powerful baritone, she felt knots of tension ease away, letting her relax like she hadn’t in days. Her tired mind was already teetering on the edge of sleep. Drowsy and filled with a blissful warmth, she could shut her eyes and almost imagine him here beside her, murmuring in her ear…  
  
     “ _’Cause it’s all worth it for science, right?_ ”  
  
     She hadn’t caught the rest of the statement, but science was always worth it. “Yes sir…”  
  
     As her eyes slipped closed, her hands found the hem of her slip and started to wander over her body. One slid unthinkingly to her breast, fondling until her nipples hardened to pert, pebbled nubs. The other ventured lower, skimming her stomach and the curve of her side, stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her own touch made her shiver. Encouraged by his voice, her fingers skimmed the edge of her panties and found a familiar wetness there—she flushed at the thought of growing aroused at only the sound of him, but wasn’t really surprised. He’d always been able to do that to her. Even before they were intimate together, he could make her heart pound with a word.  
  
     And her heart was pounding now, she realized as her fingers continued to skirt her panties. Arousal pooled hot in her belly, and she squirmed, feeling her skin tingle where it brushed the blanket. Her fingers hesitated over the fabric of her panties for a second, but there was no one here to be embarrassed in front of. She was alone with the echo of her boss—and she didn’t think he’d mind. He’d probably be proud that he could affect her like this. He’d be watching with a smirk on his lips, and he’d say,  _That’s my girl. Think of me_.  
  
     “… _for the next set of tests, follow the orange line_ …”  
  
     One hand moved to cup her breast as the other crept between her legs, lightly stroking herself through her panties. The thin fabric was already starting to soak through. She petted herself and pictured the muscles of his arms and shoulders, his strong chest, the fuzz of hair that spread down to his groin—she missed him so much— _I want you with me, Mr. Johnson. I want you on top of me._  
  
     Her legs spread wider as she let her knees fall to either side, and she bit her lip on a soft moan. Being underneath him right now would feel so good, with his weight pinning her down… Though being on top herself was nice too… Her hips shifted restlessly, and her fingers circled her clit in a motion that made her squirm. The moan escaped her lips as she pushed into herself just slightly through her panties. Rubbing at her labia felt like scratching an itch, but the urge got stronger with each stroke, and she needed more.  
  
     “ _You may be asking yourself, Cave, is this test really safe?_ ” He laughed, and she shuddered. “ _If we knew it was safe, it wouldn’t be science!_ ”  
  
     She couldn’t resist. The hand on her breast eased under her slip and she groped herself roughly, imagining his hands on her skin. He loved to explore her body, claiming her as his with his firm, strong touch. He loved to stroke her stomach and paw at her breasts. She traced the shadow of his touch and squirmed.  
  
     If he could see what this was doing to her, he’d be grinning like a fox. She pictured him watching her, eyes bright with mischief, a half-smile playing on his lips. Watching her touch herself to the thought of him. He would be so  _smug_. Something about the thought aroused her even further, and as her other hand slid under her panties she pretended it was a private little show, just for him. He would love to watch his good little assistant be bad.  
  
     She ran a finger between her lips and found herself dripping wet. Her hips bucked into the touch, and she dipped in shallowly with two fingers, stroking her clit with the same motion. Her slim hand felt different from his, but she had a vivid imagination—she could close her eyes and almost feel the rough yet tender way he manhandled her. She slid in deeper as she thought of him, rocking against her hand, finding her sweet spot with her fingertips and petting firmly as she recalled his lips on her neck, his breath on her skin, his voice…  
  
     “ _Congratulations, test subject! You’ve made a glorious contribution to science. The future of America thanks you_.”  
  
     She was barely listening to his words, hearing only the rough masculine sound of him. He flooded her veins with warmth, melting her into a blissful puddle of arousal, limp and languid except for the hand working between her thighs. She would do anything for him. Especially if ‘anything’ involved tangling her naked body with his and letting him screw her silly.  
  
     “ _Isn’t that right, Caroline?_ ”  
  
     “ _Yes sir, Mr. Johnson!_ ”  
  
     She gasped as he said her name, bucking her hips harder, thrusting in deeper as she thought of the way he said it in bed—harsh and lustful and  _wanting_ —oh god, she wanted him so badly—a soft whine escaped her lips as she pounded into herself.  _I want you in me, Mr. Johnson… Oh my god, yes_ …  
  
     “ _Cave Johnson, we’re done here_.”  
  
     And the tape ended.  
  
     She moaned and swore loudly. Her body protested, but she hauled herself up and over to the tape deck—she wasn’t finishing without him. Her clean hand loaded a new cassette, and as his voice started playing again she sighed in satisfaction.  
  
     “ _Hello, test subjects!_   _Cave Johnson here. Ready to do some science_?”  
  
     “Yes sir,” she echoed her own voice on the tape. Oh, was she ever ready…  
  
     “ _The product we’re testing today is fresh out of the lab._ ” As his speech continued, she wriggled out of her panties and returned to her spot on the sofa, sprawling on her stomach this time. Her back arched as both hands slid between her thighs.  _“To be honest, we have no idea what this thing does. That’s what you alpha testers are here to find out_.” She touched herself eagerly now, not bothering to be gentle—he wouldn’t be, if he were here. He’d be bored of foreplay. He would take her.  
  
     “ _I wouldn’t advise standing right in front of its business end, but—_ ”  
  
     The rest of the sentence was lost in her moan as four fingers plunged in deep. She squeezed herself hard, rolling her hips onto her hand, remembering the thrust of his cock inside her. No, he wouldn’t be gentle now. He would grab her by the hips and ram himself into her, as deep as he could go, fingers digging into the hollows of her hipbones as he pinned her to him—  
  
     “Fuck,” she breathed, and again, louder, “ _Fuck_ —”  
  
     “ _If you feel a tingling sensation, that’s normal_ ,” babbled the recording. “ _A few shots of adrenaline, you’ll be right as rain_.”  
  
     But in her ears his words became animal grunts of lust as his cock slammed into her, filling her, fucking her—“ _Mr. Johnson_ —”  
  
     “ _If you’re not right as rain, remember that the waiver you signed this morning absolves Aperture Science from all responsibility_.”  
  
     Almost there. She could feel the knot of need at her fingertips, begging to be released. She curled her body around it, muscles tense, fingers pounding in a rhythmic motion that hit her g-spot with her fingertips and ground into her clit with the heel of her palm. Her mind was filled with the image of him inside her.  _Almost_ …  
  
     “ _Go get me a cup of coffee, will you, Caroline?_ ”  
  
     “ _Right away, sir_.”  
  
     “ _Attagirl_.”  
  
     Hot relief burst inside her abdomen. She groaned and shuddered with the sensation, bucking hard against her fingers to draw it out as long as she could. Orgasm shivered through her, blissfully intense, for a few long moments—and then ebbed slowly, leaving her limp and spent.  
  
     She flopped onto her back, panting hard, feeling her heartbeat flutter as it fought to compensate for the exertion. It wasn’t as satisfying as having him with her for real, but it was something. And his voice helped.  
  
     “… _best assistant I ever had_ ,” he continued on the tape, and she realized he was still talking about her. A fluttering happiness rose in her chest that had nothing to do with her climax, and her flushed skin tingled. “ _Smart as a whip, and knows how to make a good cup of coffee. And a real treat to look at, too_.” She bit her lip on a smile. “ _Don’t go getting any ideas, though. She’s married. To science_.”  
  
     “I sure am, sir,” she said softly, and let the smile slip through. She loved science. And she loved him.  
  
     The recording continued to play, but getting up to turn it off would take far too much effort. She sighed and snuggled into the blanket, already drowsy, and let her eyes slip shut as his voice lulled her to sleep. A few more days and they’d be back together. Until then she could imagine the warmth of him spooned around her, and his voice purring low in her ear.  
  
 _Say goodnight, Caroline._  
  
     “Goodnight, Caroline,” she murmured, and slept.


End file.
